Blood's Kiss
by KiaraNightshadow
Summary: It's her 17th birthday, and Hedin is trilled to be spending the night with her boyfriend. Then a complete stranger shows up, and her life starts taking a completely different, unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This was written in my original profile, Kiara41, and was entitled Unexpected. Back then, it was written in 2005, and two chapters were posted before I gave up on it and, eventually, forgot about it. But I found it and decieded to try again on a different profile...that, and I forgot my old password. Names have been changed, as well as a LOT of typos.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in here, and the plotline, but I do thank Amelia Atwater-Rhodes for unintentionally giving me the idea.

Chapter I

"Where are you taking me?" Hedin asked impatiently, her legs bouncing in anticipation.

"Keep your eyes shut, we're almost there," Eiodo repeated, still patient as ever with her. Without having to look, Hedin could tell he was smiling from the way his enthusiasm crept into his voice.

"That won't be much of a problem," she retorted, playfully fiddling with the blindfold restricting her vision.

But Hedin liked being surprised. And on this day, her seventieth birthday ((as a side note, I found this right after mine...isn't that weird?)), anything would be special coming from Eiodo. Their bodies were so close; she could feel comforting heat radiating from him. She breathed in the familiar soapy smell of his aftershave as she relaxed her back against the cushioned car seat. It was then Hedin realized she was stiff with anticipation, and with this knowledge she was beginning to feel restless.

The car slowed to a stop, and before she could ask where they were yet again, Eiodo leaned over and pressed his soft lips against hers. He pulled away quickly, making her hunger for more, but his warm breath continued to deliciously tickle the back of her neck. For one moment, that was enough.

"You're so beautiful," Eiodo said absently, brushing the back of his hand on her cheek. His pitch made her wonder if he had meant to speak

Hedin's hands formed a mind of their own and locked around Eiodo's neck, reaching out without her having to physically see where he was. "Love you, too." She smiled. When their lips met again, Eiodo's tongue explored her mouth. She was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away a second time to remove her blindfold and stare into her odd golden eyes.

His face was angelic—straight from one of those impossibly flawless magazine photos. Raggedy, black-brown hair, looking as if it hadn't been combed in days yet still seemed perfect, fell into his crystal blue eyes. It was still hard to believe he fell in love with her first, and not the other way around.

A second passed before she noticed he had lowered his lips to rest on the nook of her neck. "Promise yourself to me?" he whispered longingly into her ear.

The thought sent goose bumps and an unwanted shiver down her spine. If only it was that easy; to just say it and let it come true. "I can't, I'm still too young to-" she hesitated. Where was she going with this?

He lifted his head and frowned. Hedin immediately regretted speaking so soon, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't know what was going to happen between now and whenever. Still, the hurt in his eyes sent searing hot daggers through her heart.

"I understand."

"Eiodo-"

"Let's go. We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

All regret fell into the back of Hedin's mind when she studied her surroundings. Eiodo's green minivan was parked beneath a huge willow. The branches swayed delicately with the breeze, curiously examining the new visitors. To the left were endless acres of cornfields and opposite it a wide strip of empty grassland. In the distance, the backs of several buildings faced them.

It was beautiful. To be so isolated from her normal worries of school, homework, family, and friends, and to just be alone with her boyfriend made her stomach flip. A pleasant ache spread through her.

"Where are we?" Hedin asked, awed. She jumped when she shut the car door with too much force.

Eiodo grasped Hedin's hand and gave her a sly smile. "You'll see soon enough."

To lessen the space between them, Hedin leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the distant thud of his pounding heart. It had always been such a soothing sound to her, and its effects had not reduced over time.

Then, as they began the short journey from the field to the small cluster of buildings, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She shivered and tried to shake the feeling that someone was trailing them, that it could be a harmless stray animal, that it was just her imagination. But something was defiantly out there.

"Is something wrong?"

Relax, it was only Eiodo. She opened her mouth as if to say what was bugging her, but only dry air found its way out. For now, she had a feeling they were safe; the sun was high enough in the sky to allow its light to be spilled across the ground. Yet the chilling autumn wind promised an early end to the sunny day.

_You will release your life. _The thought came to Hedin unexpectedly. An unnatural chillness spread through her once the familiarity reached her. Why couldn't she remember where she had heard it?

"No, I'm fine. It just got cold all of the sudden, that's all," Hedin assured, and after the words were spoken they became her truth. She hid behind it gratefully.

Acting like the sweet gentleman he was, Eiodo shrugged off his black leather jacket and without having to ask, he slipped it around her shoulders. She felt safe again.

The building they had approached looked smaller inside; the only colors inside were black and blood red. And yet, the colors only served to add to the elegant atmosphere. Eiodo whispered something to a man waiting behind a desk, and he nodded obediently before leading them to a white marble balcony with four individual tables, only one of which was occupied. The man, looking like a late-night writer, sipped his coffee and gazed blankly into the landscape before him. As Eiodo and Hedin approached, he woke from his dream world. His eyes lingered uncomfortably in her direction; he smirked when Hedin pulled the jacket even more over her.

"I wish I'd worn a sweater," Hedin accidentally mused out loud, and instantly wished she hadn't. The man's eyes were now glued to her neck. "I mean, I hate wearing your jacket when you have nothing else warming you."

"It feels fine to me, but if it bugs you we can eat inside."

"No," she responded too quickly. "No, it's fine, guess I just got the chills. Someone must have walked over my grave."

At this, the stranger grinned and resumed to his own fantasy.

Eiodo smiled. It was contagious, and Hedin lost all prior worries. She melted in the hypnotic gaze of his eyes. "Good, now let's eat. I hope you're hungry, because this restaurant is famous for having portions twice as big as their plates!"

"An occult bookstore!" Hedin couldn't believe it. The small shop might as well have a huge neon light saying **ENTER ****HEDIN**. All her life, she had read mystical (sadly) fiction novels about the supernatural. To have everything in one place was likely to leave her broke.

Eiodo smiled as Hedin hugged him. "I'm glad you like the idea, sweetheart."

"Eiodo," she was almost in joyful tears, "it's wonderful. Tonight couldn't have been better." She leaned forward to give him a sensual kiss. Neither made a move to break it for some time. "Thank you," she said finally. He cupped her fragile face, then, she couldn't help it, silent tears rivered down her cheek and dripped to the pavement.

Eiodo help her in a loving embrace and stroked her long golden-brown hair. "Don't cry; the night is far from over. There's still plenty to see. I want us to have time for fireworks at midnight. And after that, I have a surprise you'll never forget."

The question that had been teasing Hedin's mind all night suddenly didn't look like such a commitment. _Promise yourself to me?_ Now, she wanted nothing more than to spend all eternity with her love.

Well, forever can happen.


End file.
